Banished
by treehuggerluna
Summary: Annabeth was banished after being accused of a crime she didn't commit. She goes into the forest and there she meets Percy Jackson, a mysterious boy who might just be what she needs to live her life to the fullest. AU Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Annabeth's PoV**

I looked at my family with tear filled eyes. They had tears in their eyes too, but I saw though their masks. They were happy that I was going, they were _happy._ I turned around towards the forest as a hard, expressionless mask drifted onto my face. I have to stay strong if I wanted to live. I ran into the dark forest and didn't look back.

After a good ten minutes of running, I slowed down to catch my breath. I sat down on a fallen tree and closed my eyes, trying to block out the painful memories that were threatening to overwhelm me.

**Flashback**

I stood in front of the King, shaking as I waited for his judgment on what he would punish me with. I didn't do anything though, I was innocent. They thought that I had killed the prince, Prince Brandon, the heir to the throne. But I didn't, it wasn't me, it was his entire fault, Luke.

I've known Luke since I was seven; we met in the Market Square when we bumped into each other while looking for the tomato stall. We became best friends after that. But over time, he changed, and so did my feeling for him. He became power-hungry and greedy, and my feelings of friendship for him changed into something much more. I didn't notice though, Luke was my hero. I practically worshipped the ground he walked on. My blind faith in him is what got me into this trouble.

"Annabeth Chase." The King said loudly.

I swallowed and looked up at him, trying to control my shaking legs.

"You are charged with the crime of killing my only son and the heir to the throne. There is only one punishment that does justice with that crime: death."

I stared at him in horror. Death? No. I couldn't die. I was only 16 for crying out loud. Plus I was innocent.

"However, you are a woman, and I do not like to kill women." I looked up hopefully, not daring to believe my ears. "Therefore, I will give you another punishment: banishment."

Banishment.

**End flashback**

I sighed and leaned my head back. The stars were truly beautiful tonight, shining like diamonds in the sky. When I was little, my mother would always take me outside to go stargazing. I knew all of the constellations by heart. There was Sirius, Hercules, Gemini, Taurus… My favorite was the Huntress though **(A/N: I know it doesn't exist)**. It looked exactly like a girl running across the sky with a bow in hand. The sight of the constellation reminded me of something.

I swung my pack forward and opened it, taking out a small knife that Luke had given me when I was nine.

"If you ever need to protect yourself, use this. Knives are used be smart people, and you seem smart enough to me to be able to use it." Luke's voice echoed through my head.

From that day on, I never went anywhere without that knife. I trained at night, because I knew that my father disapproved of me learning to fight. I was only a woman after all, and women are meant to sit at home and watch the children while their husbands are of at war or work.

But I wanted more than that. I didn't want to be some helpless female unable to defend myself and watch as my husband did everything for me. I didn't want that, so I learnt to fight.

I also have a dream of becoming an architect. I have had ever since I saw a sketch of the Parthenon in Greece. I wanted to build something like that. Something that would still shine with glory even hundreds of years afterwards. Something eternal and timeless.

I unsheathed the knife and looked at my reflection in it. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was a rats nest. Oh well, I guess I didn't have my appearance to worry about out here in the wild.

The loud snapping sound of a twig breaking rang forth from behind me and I immediately turned around pointing my knife in the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?" I called out.

A young boy that looked around my age stepped out from behind a tree and into my sight with his hands raised in the air.

"Don't hurt me, I don't mean any harm to you."

I glared at him suspiciously. He had black hair and was pretty tall. Taller than me, even though I was taller than most girls my age.

"Who are you?" I said, lowering my knife a bit.

The boy stared into my eyes with his sea-green eyes: "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

**Like it? Love it? Think I should continue?**

**Thanks for reading =D**

**/treehuggerluna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Annabeth's PoV**

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

Slowly and cautiously, I lowered my knife and said: "I'm Annabeth."

He raised his eyebrows and said: "Just Annabeth?"

"Yeah, just Annabeth." I said bitterly, I didn't want my family name if my family didn't want me.

He raised his eyebrows even higher at that but decided not to question me further. Wise move of him.

"So, what is a fine young maiden such as yourself doing in these woods at this late hour?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I snapped back.

He raised his hands in defense and said: "Pardon me for trying to show some concern then. Let me make it up to you by offering a warm meal and a soft bed in my cottage."

My pride screamed at me to decline and tell him that he should mind his own beeswax, but I _was _hungry, and I did need somewhere to sleep, and my instincts told me that this was the best offer I would get.

I glared at him and said: "Well, since you offered, it would be rude of me to decline."

He held out his hand and I took it. The moment we touched it felt like electricity was flowing from where our hands connected. I dropped his hand in surprise.

I looked up at Percy and saw my own shock reflected in his eyes. For a moment I was lost in them. His sea-green orbs were truly beautiful. They reminded me of a calm ocean with sunlight dancing across the surface. Peaceful but still so lively.

Percy cleared his throat and I looked away awkwardly.

"We should go." He said and held his hand out again. This time, I took it and didn't let go.

**Percy's PoV**

We walked in silence towards my cottage, though we were still holding hands. I snuck a glance at her and saw her staring at me as well. We both blushed and looked away awkwardly. She was really pretty, with her golden princess curls and stormy grey eyes. She was naturally beautiful, like she didn't even care how she looked, but she still managed to draw attention to herself. Not like Rachel.

I shook my head violently to rid my head of these thoughts. _Get a grip on yourself, Percy. It's been nearly three years and you _still _haven't gotten over her yet. _I thought to myself.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth's voice say, "Are you alright?"

I looked at her and asked with a smile: "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

She looked at me strangely and said: "You were shaking head like a wet dog, is that normal behavior for you or something?"

I laughed and said: "Just trying to rid myself of some evil thoughts."

She smiled as well and said: "Well, good thing they're out then."

We walked the rest of the way to my cottage in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

We reached my home around five minutes afterwards, and like a gentleman, I opened the door and let Annabeth in. She looked at me gratefully and stepped into the small house. She looked around and took everything in.

"It's nice." She said, "Did you build this yourself?"

"Yes…" I said, looking down. I didn't have anyone to help me…

"It's beautiful." She said, looking around the small space. I shrugged modestly, even though I was very pleased that she liked it.

"Now," I said, walking over to a small stove that I had built, "How about some soup?"

**Okay, so most of you have probably forgotten about this story (seeing as I started it almost a year ago) but I found this unfinished chapter and I got sudden spurt of inspiration so I think I might continue with this story. I hope that you'll like it =)**

**/treehuggerluna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Annabeth's PoV**

"Thanks." I said quietly as Percy placed a large steaming bowl full of thick, slightly yellow soup in front of me. I picked up a wooden spoon and dipped it into the thick liquid before hesitantly lifting it up to my mouth and putting it in.

My first reaction to the soup was searing pain. I dropped my spoon quickly and started to fan my mouth desperately while my eyes watered. Percy looked on in amusement.

"You know I thought that you'd be smart enough to know that when a bowl of soup has steam rising over it, it means that it is very hot. I guess I overestimated you." He said with a smirk plastered to his face.

I did my best to give him one of my signature death glares with steaming hot soup in my mouth, one that screamed 'shut up or I'll make you'.

He chuckled to himself as he reached out behind him for a small cup which he then gave to me.

"Here," he said, "drink this. It'll help." I looked up at him suspiciously. He rolled his eyes and said, "Relax, its just water. I'm not going to poison you or anything." I accepted the cup and took a quick sip from it. It helped dampen the fire in my mouth. I quickly took another huge clunk for it. And another, and another, and another… Pretty soon I was holding an empty cup and panting.

"Better?" Percy smirked, taking my cup away. I nodded, too relieved to feel embarrassed or sheepish. "Thanks." I said, looking down at my bowl of soup. It was still steaming.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile that I hesitantly returned. He sat down opposite me, watching as I picked up my spoon again and blowing on the soup thoroughly before putting it into my mouth. Now that it wasn't as hot anymore I could actually taste it, and it was a lot better than I thought it would be. I quickly indulged in another spoonful.

"You're beautiful, you know?" Percy said, watching me. He said it so quietly that I wasn't immediately certain if he'd actually said it. But then I saw the way he was looking at me, and I immediately knew. He really did think I was beautiful. Which was completely crazy. I mean I had never really been known for my beauty, back before things had changed. I had mostly been known as 'that girl, the tomboy'. No one had ever called me beautiful before, until now.

"Um…" I said, my face growing hotter and hotter as I nervously tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear, "Thanks. I guess?"

"I mean it," he replied, a small smile spreading over his face. I smiled back, looking into his beautiful green eyes. I found myself with a strange urge to kiss him, to tangle my hand in his hair and pull him close. I quickly shook it off. I put my spoon down and stifled a yawn with my hand. He noticed and said, "Tired?" I smiled sheepishly before nodding my head.

He nodded over to a bed in the corner of the cottage and said, "You can sleep there. Make yourself at home."

I frowned. "But where will you sleep?" I asked, looking around the cottage. I couldn't see another bed. He grinned at me. "Oh I'm not sleeping here tonight," he said, "I'm going hunting."

"Hunting?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"How else do you think I get my food?" he asked, getting up from his chair and walking over to a small chest next to the bed. He pulled out a bow and quiver as well as a small knife that he stuck onto his belt. He walked over to the door and said, "I'll be back before dawn, there's no need to worry. Don't be shy. Take whatever you need." With that, he walked out and into the night. I shook my head as the door swung shut behind him.

The moment the door closed I immediately started to feel awkward, as if I was intruding on something. I looked around the room furtively, looking for something to do. There was nothing. The cottage was completely tidy and clean. I gave up with a sigh and climbed into the bed that Percy had pointed out. The last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was the color green, and everything beautiful about it.

**I know this is short, but I've had pretty much no time to write these past days, and I really wanted to give you guys an update... Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer =) I hope you like it anyways =D**

**/treehuggerluna**


End file.
